


Life- Thranduil’s Store

by The_Admiral



Series: Life [7]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:26:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28220883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Admiral/pseuds/The_Admiral
Summary: Thranduil wants money so he starts a store, Liene and Emily think it’s a very good idea to build a pool inside, Lusa helps Alvaro training and the Twins help Thranduil with his store.
Relationships: Elladan/Emily, Elrohir/Emily, Emily/Legolas, Lusa/Lindir, Thranduil/Lusa
Series: Life [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1840144





	Life- Thranduil’s Store

Thranduil’s Store

Lusa is in the lounge room, bored. Before her on the small table lays a cookie.  _Should I get it?_ She stares at the cookie.  _But it’s so far away._ She hesitates.  _Maybe, if I will just stretch my arm like this..._ She holds out her arm.  _Nope, too far away._

“Hey.” Alvaro joins her on the couch. “Hi... Okay listen, so I kinda worked out my plan. Remember when you told me to exercise more. Ye- Yes, so I made a schedule of how I am going to combine my work and sports.” Alvaro interrupts her. He opens the blue folder he has in his hands. “Now and this is the whole day planner I made. See, all these blue boxes are for sports and all these red boxes are for work.” He shows her the schedule he has been working on all morning. (Ten minutes) “That’s... ridiculous.” Lusa turns her face away. “It’s not ridiculous. No, you know, I think you’re right.” Lusa suddenly makes up her mind. “Now can you grab that cookie, I can’t reach it. Sure.” Alvaro grabs the cookie from the table and puts it in his mouth. Lusa stares at him in unbelief. “What did you just- did you just ate my cookie? Yes.” She stays quiet. Alvaro laughs. “Good for your diet. Diet?” Alvaro asks questioningly. “Yes. What did you wanted to do then? First go sporting and then eat cookies? Then you’ll gain all the pounds again that you’ve just lost at sporting.” Lusa explains. When she doesn’t get any answer back she continues writing. 

“Lusa!” Frustrated, Lusa closes her book again. “What now?!” She turns her head to see Thranduil walking towards her. “Lusa, I can’t find my money! So? I can’t find yours neither!” Alvaro chuckles. “Thranduil, you know I always hide my money for you on top of the closet. Yes, and I still can’t believe you think I’m smaller than you!” He laughs. “So, did you look there? I have! And...? It wasn’t there! Lusa, someone stole our money! My money, Thranduil. Right, my money.” He corrects himself. “Not- ugh, forget it. Thranduil, I’m not giving you any more of my money anymore! But- No! But we’re married Lusa! Married! In community of goods! First of all, you don’t even know what that means. I do! Really, what does it means? That you have to give me all your money!” Alvaro bursts into laughter. “Second of all, we are not.” 

Thranduil stays quiet for a moment. “Then I’m going to divorce you in community of goods!” He walks away. Alvaro and Lusa burst into laughter. “He still doesn’t know what it means, does he? No.” When they’ve stopped laughing Alvaro suddenly remembers something. “But, if Thranduil says your money is gone... Someone stole from you? Don’t worry, I was already about to see Lindir.” She puts down her book and heads to Lindir’s room. 

Emily is at the beach. Lying on her stomach in the sand, her back turning brown. “Hello, Emily!” Frustrated she gets up and looks besides her. Elladan sits down. “What a wonderful day! And it’s so warm! You must be careful or your back might burn. Let me put some sunscreen on your back!” He already reaches for the sunscreen as Emily puts his arm away. “No, I don’t think that’s necessary. Really Dan, what are you doing? Emily is just trying to relax, and now you’re ruining everything again.” Elrohir sighs. “You better leave. But-“ Elrohir pushes his twin in the water. “Aahh!” Elrohir sits down. “Now that my annoying brother is finally gone, we can continue relaxing.” Elrohir lies down next to Emily in the sand. Emily only keeps staring at him. “Now, do you perhaps want me to do your back? Hahaha.” Emily acts. 

Elladan walks out of the water and looks at his now all wet clothes. “Aahh!” He looks besides him. Slowly getting up from the water is Elrohir. “What are you doing here? Was she not interested in you?” Elrohir gives him a death stare. “Right, cause she’s already interested in me!” Elladan laughs. “Then what are you doing  _here_?” 

Elrond is quietly reading in his study. That was until someone started banging on the door, giving him a headache. “Elrond!!” Elrond sighs. “Come in.” He says quietly. The door opens and Thranduil enters. “Okay, so this is unbelievable!”  _Now this is how it always goes. Thranduil comes in here completely angry about something that disappoints him, he asks my opinion, I tell him my opinion and then he starts yelling at me that that is the worst plan ever. Then he asks me to think of something else, I say him I don’t know anything and then he leaves again._

“What is it? When I wanted to steal Lusa’s money again today it was suddenly gone. So then I went to Lusa and she didn’t even seem to care! So? So?” Thranduil repeats. “I don’t have my money now!” He yells. “Maybe you should stop stealing your wife’s money and get a job.” He remains quiet first. “That’s the worst plan ever!” Thranduil screams. “Give me something else! I don’t know anything else. And honestly I thought it was a rather good advice. I don’t care what  _you_ think! Ugh!” He leaves. Calmly Elrond picks up his book again and continues reading. 

Lindir is in the music room with his lyre in his hands. This is the perfect moment and the perfect place to write a song. No annoying people disturbing him the whole time, no sand that burns his feet the first second he steps on it. Perfect... Unless, until the door swings open. 

_Ugh. Thranduil again_.  “Have you stolen Lusa’s money? No. Really? No.” Thranduil folds his arms. “You can’t steal her money. Well, I just did it, so yes, I can.” Thranduil rolls his eyes. “Fine, what are you doing anyway? Writing a song. I can sing one bit for you.”

‘Roses are red

Violets are blue

From all people I met

I hate you’

Annoyed Thranduil leaves. 

Alvaro enters the lounge room and looks around in suprise. A whole crew of people is running busy around the place carrying all kinds of things. Lead by only two people. “Bring it that way! And hurry up a bit!” He hears Emily yelling. 

Emily and Liene look at one of the blueprints in their hands. “I think it has to be like this, some more to the left.” Liene suggests. “Yes, yes that could do. What are you doing?” The two girls look behind them at Alvaro who frowns at the blueprints. “We’re building a swimming pool. Inside? Yes!” Liene exclaims enthusiastic. “I’m not sure if that’s such a good idea.” For a minute Liene and Emily consider his words. “No! It’s a great idea!” They enthusiastically yell back at him. 

Elrohir and Elladan walk towards the gates. “Now, do you have the money? Money?” Elrohir repeats suprised. “I thought you had it. What- why should I have it? Because I don’t have any! I’m broke!” Elladan facepalms. But when Elrohir looks slightly behind him he sees something more interesting. “Is that Thranduil? Where is he going?” The Twins both follow him with their eyes. “He walks towards the gates. And now he opens them. And now he walks outside. Dan stop! Remember when I told you not to do that anymore? Yes. Well, don’t do it then!” Elrohir shakes his head and goes after Thranduil. “Hey, wait for me!” 

Thranduil is walking outside. “Hey! Stop!” Thranduil freezes.  _Since when did Lusa decided to let her guards spy on me?_ But luckily the Twins appear in front of him. “What are you doing here? We? We are following you! Following me? Why? Because you’re being suspicious. Oh really? Yes, so where are you going?” Thranduil sighs. “Fine, if you really want to know. I’m going to the centre. Oh, have you stolen Lusa’s money to go shopping again? No. I wanted to, but apparently Lindir had already stolen it. And I needed money to buy new clothes so I went to your father who gave me a very stupid advice, he told me to get a job. Can you believe that? Right, Ada always gives bad advices. Yes, so then I went to Legolas. And just before he threw me out of his room he said I should sell stuff.” The Twins remain quiet and share a short stare with each other. “Isn’t that exactly the same...?” Thranduil thinks. “No.” So he walks further. “Wait, what are you going to sell? I’m going to start a boutique! With clothes, and jewelry! Oh, that’s nice. You know, maybe you also need staff. Like who? Like us!” Elrohir exclaims excited. Thranduil stops walking and considers it. “Oh well, sure.” He walks further. 

“We’re gonna be rich!” Elrohir exclaims happy. “Oh yes, and then we can buy jewelry for the only person we really care about...” Elladan says dreamily. “Ada? What- no, no not Ada. Lindir? No! Legolas?” Elladan facepalms. “Arwen?” He shakes disappointedly his head. 

Lindir walks through the lounge room. Suprised he looks around. Whereafter he slowly walks up to Liene. “What are you doing? We’re building a pool! Inside? Yes!” Unsure, he looks from Liene at the pool and back at Liene. In the meanwhile Lusa has also arrived. “Are you now building a pool? In my lounge room? Yes...” Liene answers carefully. “That’s awesome!” Lusa exclaims excited. She walks up to Lindir and wraps an arm around his waist to hold him close.  _Oh no. She is touching me._ He looks at her arm judiciously. “Now, that would be a good spot for our wedding, wouldn’t it honey?” She looks at Lindir.

10 seconds later...

“That was a hard one! Aah...” Lusa painfully rubs her cheek. Liene carefully puts some ice on it. “Maybe next time.” 

Thranduil steps inside. It is a huge room. “Wow! This is huge!” Elrohir exclaims. “Oh, I love it! But one question... Where are my clothes and jewelry? I can’t sell nothing.” Elrohir facepalms. 

Ten minutes later. Everything is now storedand set ready. “Honestly it has become truly beautiful.” Elladan notices. The walls are painted in a beautiful color of purple and in the center of the room hangs a big diamond chandelier. “Now we must only wait for the customers.” Says Elrohir. 

Twenty mintues later. While the Twins are talking at the entrance Thranduil comes annoyingly towards them. “Where stays my money?! I don’t know.” Elladan answers. “You two want to get paid don’t you? Yes! Then get me some costumers!” Sighing the Twins walk out to search some people that are stupid enough to come to Thranduil’s shop. 

“Hello, sir? May I... Ugh!” Elladan sighs when another person is ignoring him. “So, how many people have you convinced?” Elrohir asks him. “Zero, you? Zero.” They think. “There must be some way! Wait...” Elrohir suddenly comes up with a plan. “What is Thranduil’s best quality? Thranduil doesn’t have good qualities.” Elladan answers. “He does, although it is only one. He is pretty! So? That attracts customers, duh! You’re right! I know, I’m smart.” Elrohir brags. Elladan rolls his eyes. 

In the meanwhile Thranduil is still waiting behind his counter. He is very carefully coloring his hair blue. The first customer walks up to the counter. “Hello my lord.” He greets Thranduil. Thranduil slowly turns his head to the customer. “Don’t you see I’m busy? But I’m a customer. So? Well, you know what they say, customer is king. No you’re not, you are just an annoying little peasant who dares to defy me now get out of my store!” Thranduil yells and the man quickly runs away. 

Thranduil continues with his hair. 

Lindir is very carefully fixing Lord Elrond’s desk. The paint have gone off so he’s painting it over now. Although it has to be done very carefully, if it goes wrong then there will be ugly stains all over the desk. With a small paint brush. But suddenly a loud noise disturbs him and he shoots out. “No!” But the drilling continues. And mad he makes his way towards it.  _Ugh! How can I possibly do my work like this? If I find out who disturbed me this time, I’m gonna teach him or her a lesson. And if it’s Lusa, I’m gonna kill her._

Frustrated Lindir throws the door open and walks inside the room. There he sees Liene and Emily. “Hey Lindir. What are you doing here? I was trying to do my work.” Liene puts down the drill she had in her hand. “You disturbed me.” He tells them stern. “Aw, how pathetic.” Emily answers sarcastic. Lindir smiles back at her and walks towards her. He takes the blueprints from her and tears it apart. He keeps smiling at her and drops the pieces on the ground and walks away. Not smiling anymore the two girls stare at the blueprints. 

Thranduil is filing his nails. “Uhm, hello.” He looks up at the new customer. “Oh hello. Can I help you? Yes, I have a date tonight. And I’m still looking for something to wear that makes me look beautiful. Do you have something for me? Believe me, you’re too ugly to wear anything. Just to let you know.” 

Lusa is watching the girls building a pool for her. Lindir curiously walks up to her. “What are you doing here? Do you seriously agree with this?” Lusa looks up at him. “Of course I am! Now I don’t have to walk all the way to the beach for a pool party! Of course you are.” Lindir rolls his eyes. “And you know, I already know who is going to perform on that special first pool party...” She nods at Lindir. “Oh what an honor. Let me think, what should I sing then? I don’t know. But, just to give you an idea, maybe you could dedicate a song to me.” She says already smiling at the idea. “Oh, well that’s a great idea, I could do that. Really? Yes, I even already know something, do you wanna hear? Sure!” She says excited.

“Twinkle twinkle little star, I want to hit you oh so hard, throw you off a tree so high, hope you’ll break your neck and die.” He walks away. Lusa disappointedly looks down at her drink. 

The Twins are at the entrance of the shop. “Honestly, don’t you also think Thranduil set us up? He’s not actually gonna pay us, is he? No. I can’t believe this! We’re the ones doing all the work! Can you believe that? No. And then if we will ask him for the money, do you know what he will say then? No. Exactly!” 

A customer is walking in. “Hello. Goodmorning my lords.” The customer walks further. The Twins share a look. “Do you think what I think? If you think we are going to earn our own money, then yes!” They walk after the customer. “Uhm, sir!” The customer turns around. “Yes? We think you probably forgot to pay. Pay? But I haven’t bought anything yet. No, but see, in this shop you have to pay at the entrance. Why?” Elrohir sighs. “Now see that beautiful blond over there? Yes. You’re not gonna see that for free, he’s the King after all you know. So? I mean, I’m not gonna pay for that, I can see him every day walking through the gardens for free! I- Pay!” The Twins both interrupt him. The customer reluctantly pays and walks further. “Well, that was our first salary!” 

Fifteen minutes later. Thranduil looks around in his store.  _Hmm, the last past minutes the amount of customers really have decreased. I don’t like that._ Thranduil looks down in his cash register. It’s almost empty.  _I like that even less_.  A new customer walks up to him. “Good afternoon my Lord.” Thranduil looks up. “Listen, I was wondering if you maybe had some purple robes for me. I don’t. Oh, well,yellow then? No. But I have blue.” Thranduil suddenly remembers. “Oh, well uhm, let’s see... Hmm... Can you show me these? Sure.” Thranduil gets up and gets the blue robes. When he’s back he sits back down behind the desk and lays the robes down in front of him. “Hmm...” The customer sighs. “You know, I think... No, I don’t know yet...” Thranduil lets out a frustrated sigh. “Listen, are you gonna buy something or not? I’m not sure... THEN WHAT ARE YOU STILL DOING HERE?! GET OUT!!!” The customer quickly runs away. 

Legolas walks into the centre. Since he hasn’t planned to do anything else today he decided to take a look by his father’s store. Although by the entrance something suspicious seems to be going on. He stays around the corner to look what is going on. “Oh no...” He sighs. 

“Thank you, have a nice day further.” Elrohir says kindly. “Alright, lets count the money.” Elrohir and his Twin put all the money together that they’ve already earned. “Never thought that this was so easy!” But behind them someone coughs to get their attention. The Twins turn around. “O, o.” Legolas eyes them mad. 

“Well, I’m waiting for an explanation.” The Twins share a short stare. “We just also want to get money! So you’re stealing it from people. We’re not stealing. No, we just let them... Okay, you’re right we’re stealing. But why? Because Thranduil isn’t going to pay us anyway! So, now we’re earning money by our own.” Legolas sighs. 

Thranduil is behind his desk and blows and gum bubble. “Hey!” He looks around. “Oh, hey Legolas! What are you doing here? I thought I paid you a visit. That’s nice. Oh besides, I hope you know that the Twins are stealing from your customers when they come in. What!?” Thranduil gets up to get to the Twins. “Do that later, I have to leave in a few minutes again. But- So, how is your store doing? Bad, as long as they’re here! Yes, well good luck then, I’ve got to go again. Bye, bye!” Legolas leaves. Thranduil smiles as his son walks out again. But when he’s gone... “ELROHIR!!! ELLADAN!!!” 

Lindir is cleaning Lord Elrond’s office while Alvaro is reading him his new lyrics. “So, what do you think? Do you think I should change it? I mean, it might be not exactly as good as my other songs.” Lindir sighs. “Do you know why I’m here?” Lindir asks him. “Because I have to clean this! Not to talk to you! I don’t get paid enough for that!” He continues cleaning. “Why are you being so mean to me? Oh, but I’m not being mean to you.” Lindir suddenly says very sweet. “I’m being mean to everyone.” 

The door opens and Lord Elrond enters the room. “Hello, Lindir. Hello, Alvaro. Hello, my Lord.” Lindir says sweet. “I thought you said you was mean to everyone?” Lindir gives him a death stare. “Oh, no but Lindir is never mean, are you? No.” Lindir shakes his head. “See?” Lord Elrond continues with the work on his desk. Then the door burst open and Thranduil storms in. “Elrond, I need to have your servant! ‘Have’ my servant? Oh, right.” Thranduil giggles. “Elrond I have to buy your servant! “ Lindir raises an eyebrow. Elrond rolls his eyes. “Why do you have to ‘buy’ Lindir? Because I need money! And you’re doing that by spending your money?” Alvaro asks. Thranduil sighs. “Alvaro, that’s called infrastructure. No wonder Lusa replaced you for me.” Lindir giggles. “Anyway, Elrond- I’ve heard you! I thought you started a store. Yes, and your stupid children are ruining it, they’re scaring away all the customers and so now I need to buy your servant. Again, why? I just told you that. How do you think Lindir is going to help in that matter? All the girls always say Lindir is cute. I am...” Lindir smiles. Elrond rolls his eyes. “Fine, Lindir go help Thranduil with his store. What!?- But Lord Elrond! Lindir, go with Thranduil. Aohh...!” He turns around and looks up at Thranduil very frustrated. “Lindir! Ugh!” He walks out with Thranduil right behind him. 

Emily and Liene are still busy with their pool. Alvaro stares at the blueprints in Emily’s hand. “Oh, hey Alvaro. Hey, how is it going? Very well!” Suddenly Emily hears someone calling her name. She looks behind and sees Mark. “Mark, what are you doing here? I thought you were practicing on the guitar. I was! Until suddenly someone started drilling through my wall! And when I asked her what she was doing, she said that she was carrying out your orders. Oh...” Emily thinks of something to explain this to Mark. “You know, I suddenly remember that I had to do... something.” Alvaro quickly walks away. 

Thranduil is leading Lindir through his store. “And there is the counterdesk, that’s where I sit. Yes. So when a costumer walks in here and asks for something then what do you say? Yes.” Confused Thranduil turns around. Lindir is drawing something on a paper. “Lindir, you aren’t even paying attention! Yes.” Lindir continues with his own things. So Thranduil takes the paper and pen from his hands. “Hey! Give back!” But Thranduil holds it up as high as he can. And how high Lindir jumps, he can’t reach it. “You’re small.” Thranduil laughs. Lindir folds his arms. “And you’re ugly.” He sneers back. He walks away. Thranduil angrily follows him with his eyes and tears the paper in his hands apart. 

So ten minutes later. “LINDIR!!!” Thranduil yells. Lindir sits in a chair in the back of the store by the window, watching people fall over a stone that lays right on the path.  _Alright, let’s ignore him._ He continues laughing at the people. “LINDIR!!!!!!” Lindir sighs. 

Thranduil is getting very impatient. “LINDIIIIR!!!!!” He yells one more time. “Whaaaat!?” Lindir yells back. Thranduil turns around. “Oh hey Lindir, you’re here. Now see, I need to sell this.” He shows him a robe. “It’s ugly. It is not! Anyway, I need you to wear it so that people will buy it. Then you will stand there for the window and... No way! I’m not going to wear that and stand there.” Thranduil folds his arms. “You will. I will not, Thranduil I’m not going to play your mannequin! But... I DON’T CARE!!! PUT THIS ON!!! I- NOW!!!” Reluctantly Lindir takes the robes from the counter and walks with them to the back of the store. 

Ten minutos later...

“This is beautiful!” Thranduil exclaims enthusiastic. “I hate you.” Thranduil pushes him to the front of the store. “Now, wear this and be pretty in front of my customers.” Lindir looks through the window. “There are no customers.” Suprised Thranduil looks through the window. “Oh, wait a second.” He walks towards the Twins. 

“I bet I can catch that gumball with my mouth from over two meters.” Elrohir challenges his brother. “Oh really? Well, I would love to see that.” So Elrohir takes a few steps away. “Bring it on Dan!” Elladan holds up the gumball and is ready to throw it right in Elrohir’s mouth. “No! No, stop that!” Someone interrupts them. Elladan puts the gumball away as Thranduil approaches them. “What do you think this is? A circus?! But, we were just... No! I don’t wanna hear it! I want my customers back! Fine.” Elrohir sighs and the two walk back to the door. “By the way, I can do it.” _He can’t do it._

“So, what are we going to do again?” Alvaro asks Lusa while they’re walking towards Lusa’s training area. “Well, you wanted to do sports right? Right. But if you want to sport, you have to train good. So I made up a training schedule for you.” When they arrive at the training area Lusa sits down on a couch that is also there. She grabs a bag of potato chips. “Wait, what are you doing?” Alvaro asks. “I’m sitting and eating potato chips. But why? Because this is my relaxed sitting and eating potato chips couch. Because I sit here, relaxed, and eat potato chips.” She stuffs a potato chip in her mouth. Alvaro stares at her. “Where are you waiting for!? Come on, one, two, three!” Quickly he starts doing push-ups. 

Lindir is standing in front of the store to ‘lure customers’. Like Thranduil said it. He blows a bubble from his chewing gum.  _This isn’t working... I’m standing here for already half an hour and it is just not working! Well, at least I now have some use of that chewing gum Lusa gave me for my birthday._

Thranduil is still sitting behind the counter. “Hey, beautiful.” Thranduil looks up and raises an eyebrow at the customer in front of his counter. “What?” He sneers back. The customer winks at him. “You know, if you like I can take you to this restaurant just around the corner. Hm..” Thranduil hums and smiles. 

Lindir is blowing a new bubble. “AU!!” Shocked he lets his bubble snap. Lindir looks behind and sees a customer with a bleeding head strumble outside. 

Lindir gets up and walks inside. “Thranduil?!” Thranduil looks up. “What? I had to!  _He_ wanted to date me.” Lindir shakes his head. 

“And three, and four, and...” Lusa looks up and sees Alvaro already sleeping. She gets up and kneels down in front of him. “Aww. Have you fallen asleep?” She pets his head. “ALVARO!!!” Shocked he gets up. “This is training grounds, not sleeping grounds.” Alvaro sighs. “But...” Lusa blows her whistle. “And one, and two...” Alvaro continues tge push-ups. But fails again by six and lies down flat on his belly. “What- now, are you sleeping again? No...” He murmurs. “Okay, well, next plan.” She sits down on his back. “AU!! Lusa, I can’t breath, you’re heavy! I know!” She blows her whistle again. “And one, and two, and three!” 

Emily is looking for Liene but walks into Mark in the hallways. “Oh hey, Mark...”  _Oh my lord, now I’m scared for the consequences._ “Hello. Emily.” Mark sneers. “So... Had a nice day?” Emily asks. “Em, I want you to tear down the pool, now!” The singer commands her. Emily lets out a deep sigh. “But Maaaark... No, no Maaaark!” 

Emily and Mark walk back to the pool. “Alright everybody, we’re going to break down again!” Emily commands. When Liene hears this she walks up to them amazed. “Em, why are we going to break down?” Emily turns his head to Mark. “Because this is a lounge room! I don’t want a pool here! Besides, accidents can happen this way. Like what?” Liene laughs. 

Before Mark can answer they see Thranduil walking in. And looking around in amazement. And falling down in the pool. “Woaaow!!” They watch him for a second. “Like that.” Mark says. Emily folds her arms. “So... Should we go help him...?” She and Liene share a glance. “Noo!” They laugh and walk away together. Mark puts his hands on his hips.  _ Now I have to do it again .  _

Lusa comes home finally. She walks together with Alvaro towards the dining table. “Oh lord, I’m hungry. I’m going to get some food first!” Alvaro turns around to go get some food first but Lusa grabs his arm and pulls him back. “Oh, don’t overreact Alvaro! We are first going to our table like normal people do. But... No buts!” She already pulls him away from the food. 

“Hey people!” Lusa and Alvaro take place at the table. The she notices Thranduil’s broken arm. “Oh honey, what happened to you? I fell. Fell? In a pool.” Lusa raises an eyebrow. “Emily’s fault.” He quickly adds. “So, how is it with your store? It’s closed.” Thranduil answers. “Closed? Elrohir and Elladan’s fault.” He says smiling. “Lusa, can I get something to eat now? No! But... No!” She takes a sip from her drink. “So, Emily, how went your pool?” 


End file.
